


a typhoon without

by GStK



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-What Makes the Sky Blue III: 000 (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GStK/pseuds/GStK
Summary: without a breeze,without a thought,turning circles around you.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	a typhoon without

lucifer’s wings skim across the sand, sending particles dusting throughout the briny air. sandalphon’s shoes clatter as he steps upon the boardwalk, the rickety, soaked wood barely permitting his weight. it creaks ostensibly when he opens his own wingspan, brown feathers joining the chorus of sand on the wind.

this is not a dream. whatever you do, this is not a dream.

“this place is unfamiliar to me,” lucifer confesses sadly. he retracts his wings when sandalphon leans forward with his own, embracing the man of paradise. “gabriel would know more of the life that flows here. i only wish i could tell you about it.”

sandalphon smiles softly. “you shouldn’t do that.”

“sandalphon?”

“apologise.” two steps forward, two hands reaching out, two pairs of feet standing on an uncertain feature, lapped up by waves. “every time you came back for me, you always had an apology. and something new to show me.” sandalphon gets a wrinkle in his brow, and lucifer looses one of his hands to brush it away. “so now, whenever i see something new, i want to say -- ‘sorry.’”

“you’ve paid for your sins,” lucifer answers. the unspoken: _i am yet to repent._ an eternity could hardly be enough.

“but i still feel that way. i wondered why for a long time,” sandalphon continues, leading them backwards across the pier, “and then i figured it out.”

lucifer remains silent as he is guided along. he waits in answer. unguarded, with teeter-totter footsteps, belying the weight at his back. 

“it’s because i knew i wouldn’t get to share it with you,” comes the toll of the bell. “not for a while.” but here they are, now, in the sunset-come-twilight of sandalphon’s newest experience. a beach: lucifer could never have given him that.

primarch-no-more swallows on a regretful tongue of salt and says, “i’m-- sandalphon, i do not deserve this.”

primarch-anew shakes his head and swings sands of time from his hair, forgives. “you don’t. but that’s why i’m giving it to you.”

lucifer has yet to understand. sandalphon has only just begun. they skim the edges of their wings along the water as they walk, stirring up chaotic whirlpools that dissipate when the experience demands accord and unity.

sandalphon stops and lucifer is led into him. their chests bump, and lucifer’s wings withdraw into himself, displaying a show of startle. sandalphon laughs, a thin sound that crests.

“look at me,” sandalphon says.

“come to me,” sandalphon whispers.

“kiss me,” sandalphon commands.

lucifer is but a shaky soul who wishes to envelop with arms that can no longer wrap around the whole of sandalphon. he is unsteady as he leans down and brushes their lips. it is sandalphon who corrects them, sandalphon who rights their stance, sandalphon who serves as an anchour to bring them close and kiss deeply.

it is not chaste. there are no innocent feelings. sandalphon pours in a millennia of want. lucifer receives, fingers twitching on sandalphon’s shoulders.

when they part, they tie their boats together by bumping foreheads and staying there. lucifer’s face is dusted with an unknown colour. sandalphon’s is bright, happy and red.

“who showed you this?” lucifer dares to ask.

“no one,” sandalphon replies, and the stress in high shoulders sinks in relief. “just you. just the dreams i had about you. they’ve… changed.”

“you’re moving forward,” lucifer observes. “evolving.”

sandalphon waits for doubt to spring. quietly, lucifer asks, “is this, too, a dream?”

“not in any way.”

an embrace on the boardwalk on a solitary beach. they are without the comfort of uncertain dreams.

awoken promise, new and fulfiled.


End file.
